Try As He Might, He Would Fail
by Beaumren Trill
Summary: He was falling for the cool kid, but the cool kid didn't want him.  There was only so much he could do before he broke down.    One Shot.


**Trill**: Whoo! On a roll, baby! But! Anyway, a Dave/Sollux fic for you all! (I swear IBGH will be next to update! xD)

Anyway. All are belonging to Hussie, no me, ectectect. Not Beta'd,sporadic train of thought, ectectect.

Some soft and implied sexual situations between two males. If you're not into it, the horn pile for you to gently weep in is just around the corner.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>His body moved to the beat of the sick rhymes being thrown down. Every time those records scratched, his body was pulled to the beat. His hips moved of their own accord, buth is brain knew just what what going on. He had his eyes set on the DJ up on stage. Not that he had been some crazy stalker, or anything; he had been asked on a 'date' of sorts by the man spinning the records on the stage. Well, date wasn't the right term. They were mutual partners who had an agreement; and it was an agreement both parties had no issues with.<p>

Dave finished his time spot with one last song, and started packing his equipment away. He knew he had someone inside waiting, but in all honesty, he was nervous. He would never show such an uncool emotion, but this was how he had felt before each meeting. He had been talking to this guy, Sollux Captor, for almost three years now. They were just pester chum buddies for the longest time, and Sollux was available if Dave needed someone to talk to, no matter the time of day or night.

One day, the conversations took a turn for the curious, and into the love lives of the two males. Sollux was a single bisexual male, who had recently gotten out of a bad relationship with his verbally abusive boyfriend. Not only was the relationship nothing but fighting and arguments, Karkat had been cheating on Sollux with a blind girl he met in college.

Dave, on the other hand, was having a hard time getting someone to accept his feelings. John, Dave's long standing friend and partner in mischief, was the object of Dave's unyielding affections... but John had a girlfriend, and had straight out told Dave that he would never date another guy. Dave had never gotten up the courage to tell John about his feelings after the blue eyed boy said that; he didn't want their friendship to turn awkward and strained, so he stayed silent, and squashed he emotions like every cool kid was taught to do.

And that's where Sollux came in. After they both took a second to analyze that they enjoyed the other's online company and conversations- despite Sollux's strange typing quirk- they started discussing what they were looking for in a partner. Somehow, Sollux had gotten up the courage to ask the cool-kid if he wanted to meet up sometime, and get to know each other outside of the internet.

Dave had hesitated, but finally agreed. They met for coffee one day in a local shop on the college campus, and found the company enjoyable. Sollux had been put off a bit by the others lack of caring and expressiveness at the world, but Dave had been just as surprised at Sollux's lisp. It had even made him crack a grin, and a few jokes, at the other male- effectively bringing a blush to the other's cheeks.

After a handful of lunch dates, things started to move along a different path. Light and hesitant kisses were exchanged, some discreet hand holding was involved, and at first, it was enough for the two. Soon, though, those soft kisses turned into sloppy make outs on Sollux's couch. The sloppy make outs turned into grope-fests; and as to follow the pattern, soon they were meeting up at the club Dave worked at once a week, and returning to Sollux's place to screw like rabbits in heat.

The first time was something both of them had enjoyed immensely. The second time though, Dave had been an emotional wreck that entire week leading up to their "night of passion", and when they both reached climax... Dave called John's name without realizing it. Though he soon realized his mistake, and was sputtering apologies like some uncool little kid who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Sollux had told him that it was okay, he knew Dave didn't really feel for him. He knew it was just a fling they were both a part of, and Sollux was okay with it. Dave felt horrible and excused himself for the evening shortly afterwards. Sollux was glad, because he couldn't stop the tears that fell from behind his glasses once Strider was gone.

Dave brought up the situation online the next time they were on the chat, and Sollux said he really didn't mind. He knew Dave had feelings for someone else, and that they were both just meeting to fill a need for physical contact. Dave accepted this, and the next week, they met up again; and then again the week after.

So this would make their fourth night of pretending to love, and pretending to be loved. Sollux was sitting calmly at the bar,a pleasant shiver running up his spine as two strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist, and warm breath ghosted over the shell of his ear.

"Why Captor, I do believe I've kept you waiting."

"Yeth. That ith quite an uncool thing for you to do." Sollux replied with a warm chuckle.

"Well then, shall I make it up to you by escorting you home?" Dave asked softly.

A warm blush rose just under Sollux's glasses, but he nodded and turned as Dave let go of him so they could leave.

The air was cold in Sollux's home, but the two men didn't notice through the heat of lips on skin, hands wandering where they could, and bodies pressed against each other. Dave captured Sollux's lips in a crushing kiss, and Sollux was more than happy to return it with a little more aggression and vigor than was necessary. Dave growled out Sollux's name as they ground their hips together, and Sollux returned the favor.

Fuck, they hadn't even made it to the bedroom, yet. It wouldn't be the first time the couch was used for something other than sitting on, though. Their bodies moved together in almost perfect synch. Dave knew just what places drove the shorter male craze, and in turn, Sollux knew just what kind of reactions and statements made Dave lose his 'cool guy' act, if only temporarily.

"Fuck, John!"

The hiss of pleasure hung heavy in the air as the two took in deep breaths, trying to let the post orgasmic haze settle. Dave pushed his glasses back up his nose, painfully aware of the mistake he had just repeated.

"Shit, Captor... Sollux. I didn't..."

Sollux sat up and quickly and captured Dave's mouth in a kiss to stop him from completing his train of thought.

"If thith ith what you need, Dave, then it'th okay. I don't mind, theriouthly." Sollux mumbled softly. Dave hesitated, but laid back down with Sollux for some post-sex cuddles. Turns out Sollux was quite fond of using Dave as a pillow. Though, well into the early morning hours, Dave had to leave, as usual. He did his best not to wake Sollux as he gathered his stuff, dressed, and left the house.

Sollux curled into the warm spot Dave had left, trying to tell himself that the pain ripping through his chest wasn't from the fact that Strider had no interest in him. He was trying not to let the fact that he had fallen in love with the DJ pop through the little fabric of routine the two had created. He was trying not to hate himself for not telling the truth.

He was falling for the cool kid, but the cool kid wanted nothing to do with him; other than a way to relieve sexual tension.

He was trying to tell himself it was okay to keep it this way, if just for now.

He was trying not to cry, as he lay alone on the couch.

And he was failing.


End file.
